Karrie The Fox
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: OCs, Romance, Awesomeness! When the TSS, or, the Testing Scientific Species come after my OC, Shadow has no other option but to help her. (Sorry, really bad summary but epic story.)
1. Chapter 1-Meeting new friends

**Karrie The Fox: Chapter 1**

**Meeting new "friends"**

* * *

**I'm starting a new story, if you haven't noticed.**

**There is 2 OCs in this story, please enjoy or whatnot.**

**I update on Sundays, but this chapter is posted on a Thursday :P**

**TO THE STORY OF AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Shadow walked down the sidewalk next to a couple of human houses. The mornings were never this nice in a really long time, before Eggman took over a chunk of Mobius. He kept walking when he saw one of his "pals."

"Shadow, where have you been?" A green hedgehog asked as he walked over, arms wide in question. "None of your business. I suspect you are up to some kind of scheme, as usual." Shadow asked.

The green hedgehog wore a leather jacket that was opened to show his chest, which had two scars on it. He wore orangish red sunglasses and green sneakers.

Scourge rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "No..." He said mischievously. Shadow snickered and closed his eyes, turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph. I know you like the back of my hand." Shadow said and sighed.

* * *

Karrie the fox woke up late. About 12:00 AM late. Her sister, Mavis, tiptoed up to her, pillow at the ready. When she was close enough, she lifted the pillow over her head and slammed it down on Karrie's head and dashed away. As a reflex, Karrie brought out her fox claws and sliced the pillow into three strips, feathers all over the floor.

She rubbed her eyes to try and see what just happened and sighed. "MAVIS!" She yelled and got out of her bed, which was snapped in half and lumpy. She liked it that way though and it gave her an advantage to make a nest of blankets in it.

**(Karrie the fox is REALLY hard to describe, look at the cover if you want to see what she looks like)** Karrie had cyan hair with it parted to the left as well as her bangs covered half her left eye. Her cyan hair looked like it was hacked off at the shoulders and she had shimmering cyan eyes. She had twin black fox tails and two big black fox ears. She wore a soft banana yellow shirt that showed her belly and had no sleeves. She also had a short rainbow skirt and black converses. Her fur was white with grey spots and purple stripes, along with black speckles on her shoulders, back and down the back of her legs like she was hit by a paint ball gun a million times. half her arms and legs were an almost gray black color and the tips of her twin tails were white.

Mavis peeked around the corner, smiling. "I had to, you wouldn't wake up!" Mavis laughed. Karrie spit out some feathers and got dressed in her everyday outfit. **(which is in the description) **

Mavis's fur was cyan blue and half her arms and legs were white. Two long black bangs framed her face and reached her chin while the rest of her black hair was cutely ruffled. She had two small cyan cat ears and a wolf looking tail for some reason. She had sapphire blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a white shirt with a red band under her chest and a dark blue mini skirt. She wore red and white shoes and long socks, along with a silver chain necklace with a golden star on it. In addition to that, she had small wings that were black on the top and white on the bottom feathers.

"Oh, please, I could have gotten up by myself." Karrie said, walking out of her room and rubbing Mavis's messy rag doll like hair. She was younger, at age 16 while Karrie was 17 by a month and a half. The two weren't blood siblings, but they grew up together and said they were sisters, which they know is true.

"Did you eat without me?" Karrie asked as she snatched up an apple, sinking her top fangs into it and biting off a sweet chunk of it, savoring the taste. "Um... about two hours ago." Mavis said, giggling. Karrie rolled her cyan eyes and walked outside with her apple. She looked around and was just walking down the sidewalk when someone snatched her up and jumped onto a building, Karrie too shocked to scream at first, but then she starting panicking.

Mavis was just walking out to see and hear someone run away with Karrie screaming for help.

* * *

Shadow and Scourge were still talking, but they really didn't have much left to say. "So, have you been going on any missions with Sonic?" Scourge asked, pulling his sunglasses down to touch his black nose. "That blue runt? No way." Shadow said.

Just then, Mavis ran around the corner and crashed into Scourge, making him stumble forward and turn around to catch her and pull her into his chest, surprised. "SORRY! I should be flying... You!" Mavis said and pointed at Scourge, poking his nose cutely. "Did you see someone run by with my sister?" Mavis asked frantically. Just then, Shadow's ears perked up as screaming was heard about them.

Shadow looked up just to see someone drop Karrie right on top of him and caught her in his arms and held her like a princess. "Hey, chicks do drop out of the sky!" Scourge joked. "Sorry!" Karrie said as she looked at Shadow, gasping and her eyes widened. Shadow saw her looking at him like that and put her down, looking away from her.

"I WAS WORRIED!" Mavis yelled, wrapping her arms around Karrie and embarrassing her. "Hey, ladies, do you want to hang out with a bad boy?~" He asked, walking up behind them and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Back off, Scourge." Shadow said. "Scourge?" Mavis wondered.

Karrie brushed herself off and remembered something that she saw on her kidnapper's ninja outfit. It had a tag that said; _TSS_, it stood for Testing Scientific Species. Karrie grew up there in the torturous laboratories. And she was almost snatched away to go there again.

* * *

**Sorry, I was kind of rushing this story :P**

**But I'm writing this at 12:30 AM, so I need sleep**

**Stay tuned for Sunday**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2- Your Bodyguard?

**Karrie The Fox: Chapter 2**

**"Your Bodyguard?"**

* * *

**It's Sunday, Sunday, Can't believe it's Sunday!**

**Yeah, I don't like Rebecca Black... But that's just ****_my_**** opinion!**

**Now for the story...**

* * *

"It was the TSS, Mavis..." Karrie said and her sister's head snaps up, jaw dropping. "They found us? Already?!" Mavis asked, waving her arms around. "Who?" Shadow asked. "The Testing Scientific Species project..." Mavis whispered. "Karrie doesn't like to talk about it, but she grew up there and was experimented on."

"Your name is Karrie?" Shadow asked. Karrie sighed and smiled, winking. "The one and only, Blackie!" Karrie said. "Shadow." The black and red hedgehog said. "And I'm Mavis." The little winged cat girl said. "You know me, right?" Scourge asked as he winked at Mavis, making her blush slightly.

"Yeah..." Karrie said and her ears shot up, twitching this way and that. "Mavis, we need to move." She said as Mavis's face was shot with worry. "You!" Karrie said and pointed to Shadow. He looked at her right when Karrie put a silver ring around his wrist. "Hey, what the hell is this?!" He asked and tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Karrie leaned to her left side with her hands behind her back, smiling and winked her right eye. "You'll be my bodyguard." She said and Shadow backed up.

"Your Bodyguard?" Shadow asked as he tried to run but Karrie grabbed his arm before he could. "It has a GPS in it, I can track you." Karrie said and let go. Scourge grinned and flipped his glasses on top of his head. "You want to put a GPS on me, chick?" He asked and grinned, his sharp looking teeth gleaming in the light.

"I'd rather not. You're weird." Karrie said and he suddenly started sulking in the corner.

"There they are!" Someone yelled as four humans ran up to them, one of them grabbing Karrie in a headlock and pulling her into him. Karrie twisted her tails and spun them against the male, causing him to let go of her and she ran behind Shadow. Shadow looked back over his shoulder at her and fear shone in her eyes.

He blushed and then she gasped. "Shadow, look out!"

Shadow spun around just as one of the humans kneed him in the stomach and he fell back. Mavis spread her wings and took into the air as Karrie grabbed Shadow's wrist and started running, pulling him along. "Come back here you little beasts!" One guy yelled as Scourge got up and jumped at him, double kicking him on the side of the head.

Mavis just got out of reach from the humans when a huge gust of bind blew her aside and she hit a tree, passing out and falling. Scourge saw and zipped toward her, catching her right before she could hit the ground. "You alright, chick?" He asked as she fluttered her eyes, seeing him and sighing. "I am now~" She said just as Scourge looked at the humans beginning to surround them and ran toward Shadow and Karrie, who was being chased by one of the men.

Shadow shook off his dizziness and pulled his arm out of Karrie's grip, scooped her up and dashed away alongside Scourge.

"Shadow, did we loose them?" Karrie asked as she looked over his shoulder. The men were no longer in sight, but that didn't make Karrie any less nervous. "Shadow, let's go to my castle, those twisted creeps won't go anywhere near there!" Scourge called to him and Shadow nodded.

It was a long run, and part of that time, Karrie fell asleep in Shadow's arms. By the time she woke up, she was laying in a bedroom with a king sized bed. Not far from her, Shadow slept on the other side. But they had to share the only bed in the room. She sat up and grabbed a pillow. "Shadow! Wake up!" She yelled to him, hitting him in the face with the pillow.

Shadow sprang up in a fighting stance and looked at Karrie. "YOU PERVERT!" Karrie yelled as she lunged at him, knocking him off the bed and the two rolling around on the marble floor.

Finally, Karrie twisted her tails and flew out of the fight. "What the hell man? My bodyguard is a perv!" Karrie said. Shadow got up and pointed at her. "ME?! I saw you sleepwalking in the middle of the night, but I never thought you would come into my room and sleep with me!" He yelled back.

They kept arguing and soon... The ultimate stare down began... Shadow's red eyes didn't leave Karrie's cyan ones. Karrie landed on the ground, her tails waving around and Karrie's eyes full of blue fire. Soon, Shadow gave up and blinked, rubbing his eyes while they started watering. "HA!" Karrie yelled, laughing a little before clearing her throat.

"It was still your fault, you were the one sleep walking!" Shadow said. Karrie just turned around and lifted her tails. "Talk to the tails, Shady." Karrie said, her big fluffy tails waving around behind her, making Shadow want to grab them and feel how soft they must be.

"Well, get out. I'm going back to bed." Shadow said but then paused. "Unless you _do_ want to sleep with me~"

Karrie just threw a pillow at him, which was actually pretty hard and made him fall over.

* * *

**Meh, how did you think?**

**Little awkward, am I right?**

**Well, I read a bunch of these kinds of stories, and it's called hilarious inspiration.**

**So, I need to go.**

**Catch you on the flip side, brotato chips! (bro-tato)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


End file.
